All Around Love
by Littlemissartsi
Summary: Munro likes Aislinn. Aislinn likes Munro. Both completely oblivious to the others feelings. What happens when they decide to tell each other about their feelings? Maislinn I do not own Degrassi
1. Chapter 1

"And cut," Steven called as Munro and I completed our final scene for the day, "you guys were great, I always wonder how you have such great chemistry," Steven commented as we were walking off set. Everyone always wonders how we have such great chemistry, but we usually brush I off as having known each other for so long, but the thing is, that isn't 100% true for me. You see, I may have an itty bitty crush on Munro. I know it is stupid, he is 22 for goodness sake and I am only 18, there is no way that he would like me like that.

"Hey Ais," I heard Munro call after me, "did you hear about the party at Alicia's?" He asked as I turned around to face him.

"Hey, yeah, it's tonight right?" I reply. Of course I knew about Alicia's party, she is one of my beat friends.

"Yeah," Munro replied, "so I'll see you there?"

"Guess you will," I reply as I walk off smirking. I was excited to go to Alicia's party, but know I had a dilemma, what was I meant to wear? It sounded like Munro was looking forward to seeing me, but, no. I can't think like that. He thinks of me as a best friend, of course he wants to see his friend there.

I decided to give Alicia a call to see if I could go over there to get ready. I got out my phone and dialled her number. On the third ring she picked up, "Hello? Ais?" I hear on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Alicia, I was wondering if I could come over to yours to get ready tonight?" I ask.

"Sure," I hear her reply, "Chloe and Jordy are heading over now since you and Munro has the last shot for the day."

"Thanks Alicia, I am on my way," I tell her before closing my phone and heading to the car park.

Munro's POV

"Hey Justin, I need your help," I say into my phone as I fall onto my bed thinking about the party tonight.

"Well, well, well, the mighty Munro Chambers needs my help? To what do I owe the honour?" I hear him reply, "Finally going to tell Aislinn that you are in love with her?"

Damn you Kelly. "I called for you help, not for you to act like an idiot," I say, "so are you going to help me or not?" I asked frustrated, why is this guy my best friend?

"Sorry man, look I'll help you with Ais, even though you don't need it, everyone can see that she likes you," he say. I have been hearing this from him for months, but it isn't true. Aislinn thinks of me as a best friend, she doesn't like me like that.

"Yeah right, so are you going to come over and help me?" I ask, sighing at his comment.

"I'm on my way bro, though you have nothing to worry about," he tells me, "I'll be there soon."

"Yeah, whatever, hurry up," I tell him before ending the call.

The problem is that I have liked Aislinn since I started on Degrassi. The problem was that it was slightly illegal for me to go out with her, so I held off. I ended up holding off so long that I am pretty sure that I am friendzoned, but Justin has been bugging me to tell her. Even though I don't see the point in it, I have decided to tell her, tonight. At Alicia's party. I just hope she doesn't hate me afterwards.

Aislinn's POV

"Do I look okay in this?" I ask the girls, "is it too, simple?"

We are getting ready at Alicia's for the party since no one has to work tomorrow. The thing is, I can't get the idea of Munro possible being excited to see me out of my head and I really want to look good for him. Stupid, I know.

"Wow Ais," I hear Chloe call, "who are you trying to impress?"

"What? I am not trying to impress anyone, I just want to look nice," I quickly reply before pretending to search for something important as I feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Yeah right Ais," Jordy say, "you are blushing, who is it?"

"Yeah, come one Ais," I heard Alicia pipe in, "you know we will find out eventually."

"Is it Justin?" Chloe asks.

"AJ? Luke? Demetrius? Munro?" Alicia asks.

I can't hide the blush on my face as I hear his name. "Munro!" Jordy screams before rushing over to hug me, "I knew it! That is why you guys are so good together on screen!"

"Okay, Okay. Yes, I like Munro, but that doesn't mean anything. He thinks of me like a best friend, nothing more," I tell them while turning away.

"Oh Ais," I heard Chloe call as she comes and wraps her arms around me, "Munro must be stupid to turn you down tonight looking like that."

"Come on," Alicia says while turning me around, "everyone is about to start arriving and you need to be down there when Munro arrives." I nod my head as they lead me down the stairs from Alicia's room. I hope they are right.

Munro's POV

Justin and I arrive at Alicia's and all of a sudden I get nervous. As if he can sense it, Justin turns to me, "calm down bro," he tells me, "you just have to go in there, find Aislinn and tell her how you feel." Easier said than done I think, "Dude," he says pulling me out of my thoughts, "Ais likes you, everything is going to be fine."

I take a deep breath and turn to him, "thanks man," I tell him, "for convincing me to do this. I need to know for once and for all if we have a shot."

With that, we get out of the car and head into the party.

Aislinn's POV

People started arriving nearly 20 minutes ago and I have yet to see any sign of Munro. When I finally think I see him, I hear a voice behind me, "now Miss Paul, I feel hurt that you have yet to say hello."

That voice, I know that voice. That is the voice I haven't heard since we got back from Ghana. I turn around as fast as I can and see the face I knew I would see, "Sam!" I scream while jumping into my arms. It has been strange on set without Sam, even though we didn't get along as well when K.C and Clare were together, it seems like as soon as they ended, we became best friends. "I can't believe you are here!" I say as he swings me around before planting me on the ground again.

"Well believe it Ais," he says, "it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," I tell him.

"So I talked to Alicia," he starts, oh no, "you need to tell him Ais! Munro is crazy for you!"

What?! Munro and Sam weren't super close, but they were friends and he would know how he liked. Then it clicked. I had seen him and Justin come in the door just before Sam surprised me.

"I need to go find him," I tell Sam, "I'll find you later?"

"Go Ais," he tells me, "come back once you two are official."

And with that I run off to find Munro.

Munro's POV

I see Aislinn as soon as I walk in the house. She looks so beautiful with her hair down in curls and a long sleeve burgundy dress on. I am about to walk up to her when I see her jumping into Sam's arms while he twirls her around. The smile on her face says enough for me. Justin was wrong. Of course Ais likes Sam, they have been working together longer than us. I turn around and go search for a drink. I arrive at the kitchen and find a can of beer. After chugging it down, I decide to go and find Justin and tell him about Aislinn.

I reach a corridor with no one in it so I turn around. What I didn't expect to see was Annie right behind me in very revealing clothes, leaning against the wall. "Hey Munro," she says, "looks like you aren't having such a great night."

"Not really," I reply as she steps closer to me, grazing her fingers over the collar of my shirt.

"That's too bad," she says, "hopefully I can make it better."

Before I can comprehend what she said, her mouth is covering mine and I am pressed back against the wall with her flush against me. She is clawing at my hair, trying to get me to respond, but I can't. I love Aislinn and even though she is with Sam, I can't do this. Just as I am about to push Annie off, I hear it.

"Munro?" I hear a teary eyed Aislinn say. Before I could push Annie off me and go to her, she is already gone.

What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to those that followed and favourite this story, but I would love to know what you think of it in the comments. Also, I do not own Degrassi, if I did, Sam Earle would not have left.**

**Aislinn's POV**

I hurry away from Sam in search of Munro. After searching the whole party area and kitchen, I end up finding Justin instead. "Justin," I call to get his attention, "have you seen Munro? I really need to find him."

"About time Ais," he replies, "he has been looking for you too. I think he went that way," pointing to a corridor that comes off the kitchen.

"Thanks Justin, wish me luck," I call as I head towards the corridor.

It is kind of dark, but I can see something down there. Think it was Munro looking for me; I keep walking, only to see the one thing I wish I hadn't.

"Munro?" I ask with tears in my eyes. Why is this happening? Why is he in hear kissing... Annie!

I can't deal with this right now. Just as I see Munro looking up from Annie, shocked expression on his face, I turn and run. I have to get out of here. I try and manoeuvre my way through the crowd to find the door. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I make my way out the back door and close it before I let my emotions take over.

Tears spilling from my eyes, I wonder how I was so stupid. Why did I believe what everyone was telling me? It was quite obvious from the make-out session I interrupted that Munro doesn't think of me like that, and why would he? Of course he likes someone like Annie. She isn't young, and inexperienced and naive.

I hear the sliding door open. I quickly wipe away my tears and turn around to see who it is, not expecting to see who I see.

**Munro's POV**

Oh no, Ais. She must think I like Annie, wait, Annie!

"What are you doing?" I ask as I push Annie off me.

"What are you talking about Munro?" she asks, "I'm pretty sure you were doing it too," she says while trying to get close to me again. I side step her, trying to think about what I am going to do about Aislinn.

"No Annie," I say, "I need to go find Aislinn."

"Why?" she asks, creeping closer to me, "I can give you more than she can," she say while her hand rakes up my chest, "she is inexperienced. She doesn't know how to satisfy you like I do," she whispers into my neck.

"No," I tell her as I push her off me for the second time, "I want Ais. I'm sorry Annie, but I don't like you like that, now if you will excuse me, I have a whole lot of grovelling to do." I say before running out the corridor to find Ais, instead, I run into Justin.

"Hey man, have you seen..." I can't even finish what I am asking before he jumps in.

"What the hell did you do man?" he asks, "Ais just ran out of that corridor with tears in her eyes, and I am pretty sure that it is your fault."

"Shit man, I need to find her," I say while running as hand through my hair, "did you see where she went?"

"Yeah, but you need to tell me why she is crying," he says.

"I will, once I find Ais and talk to her, I will come and find you. But please Justin," I beg, "I need to find her."

"Okay," he finally agrees, "but don't hurt her. She is out the back"

"Thank you," I say before I head out the back to find Aislinn.

I need to tell her how I feel. She needs to know that I like her, not Annie. What if she doesn't believe me?

I find the backdoor and see Aislinn through the glass. She is facing away from the door, but I can tell by the movements of her shoulders that she is crying. What did I do?

I slide open the door and step out to see her. I see her wipe her eyes before turning around to face me. Her face falls once she sees me; she can't even look me in the eye.

**Aislinn's POV**

What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be playing tonsil hockey with Annie? Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Ais, I..." I cut him off before he can go any further.

"I am sorry for disturbing you time with Annie," I say, "Now if you will excuse me," I say while trying to get past him, but he grabs my arm before I can.

"Ais," he says, I can hear the hurt in his voice, "please look at me." Why does he have to ask me that? He must know that I cannot say no to him.

I look up with tears in my eyes. I can see the hurt on his face. "I said I'm sorry Munro, what do you want?" I ask him trying to get away from him.

"Ais, I don't like Annie," he tells me, trying to get me to look at him again. But seriously, what is wrong with him? I just saw them making out! He was pushed up against a wall!

"What are you talking about?!" I yell at him, "I'm not blind, nor naive. I know what I saw! So unless you guys were giving each other mouth to mouth, I don't want to hear about it." Why can't he just let me go?

Trying to wriggle free from his grasp, he speaks up, "damn it Aislinn, why can't you stop trying to get away from me and listen to what I am saying. I don't like Annie like that! She kissed me! Why are you so upset about this?"

Was he really that dumb? Did he not see how much I like him? That the fact that seeing him kissing another girl makes me feel like someone is squashing my heart with as much force possible?

"Really Munro?" I begin, "are you that blind? Can you not see it? Of course not! You're Munro freaking Chambers, of course you don't realise when some young, idiotic girl likes you! You don't see what you do to me! How every time you smile, my world seems brighter. How every time there is an Eli and Clare kiss, how I wish it was Munro and Aislinn. How seeing you kiss Annie makes me feel like my world is crumbling because person I am falling for doesn't feel the same about me. No will you please let me go so I can cry in peace," I finish, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

But of course, Munro being Munro, cannot do what I want. Instead, her cups my face, making me look at him. "What are you talking about Ais? I saw you with Sam. I saw the way you were together. I know it is him you like," he tells me, keeping eye contact at all time, "that is how I ended up in that corridor. I was jealous of you with him. When I realised that hiding from you was pointless, I decided to come and find you, but Annie caught me before I could. She kissed me, and at first I thought it would help me get over you, but it didn't. It just reminded me of how much I wanted it to be you, not her. I was trying to push her away when you found me."

Wow. Okay a lot to take in. While trying to process it all, the only think I can think is, "you think I like Sam? Munro, he is just a friend, he was telling me to go find you, and we both know how that ended up."

"Really Ais? Because you don't just have to say that," he say but I but in.

"And you don't have to just say you don't like Annie," I tell him, "I don't like Sam that way Munro. And I get it if you like Annie, she is closer to your age and more experienced and..."

Before I can continue, I am cut off by Munro's lips on mine. I eagerly return the kiss, our lips moving in sync. This is completely different than any kiss we have shared on set because this isn't Eli and Clare, it is Munro and Aislinn.

When we break apart I am out of breath, but I need to speak. "We need to talk about this Munro," I say.

"I agree," he says before leaning in for another kiss, but I pull away before he can, his face drops.

"It is getting late," I begin, "and we both have a lot to think about," when I see that his face hasn't changed, I grab both his hands in mine and look at him, "I do like you Munro, but we need to talk about us, before we get to carried away."

He nods in understanding, "I get it Ais, it is just that I have wanted to do that for so long, I couldn't help myself," he tells me.

"Trust me, I get it," I start, "how about you drive me home and tomorrow when we have both thought about it, we will talk," I suggest, hoping that he doesn't turn me down.

"Okay Ais," he tells me, "I'll drive you home, and then tomorrow, you come over and we can talk about this," I am so relieved that he agrees until, "on one condition," oh no, "I get another kiss."

Well at least it isn't as bad a condition as it could be. I lean up on my toes and place a peck on his lips, but before I can move away, his hand find it way to my hair, keeping me against him. He kisses me eagerly, but I pull away before we get to far.

"Tomorrow," I tell him, "we might continue, but for now, you are driving me home."

He grudgingly agrees and leads me to his car. On our way through the house, Munro tells Justin that he is taking me home and that he has to find another way home, while I tell Alicia, Chloe and Jordy that I am going home and that I don't need a lift since Munro is taking me.

We get into his car, and after a short ride, we pull up in front of my house. Before I can open my door, Munro grabs my hand and says, "I really do like you Ais. I hope you believe me."

I'm not sure if I believe him just yet, especially after what I saw with Annie, but I guess that we can talk about that tomorrow. "I'll come over tomorrow okay?" I ask before leaving the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replies.

"Goodnight Munro," I say as I step out of the car.

"Goodnight Ais," he tells me.

Once I open the house door, I turn to wave at him. He wave back and then drives off.

I make my way up to my room as quiet as possible since my parents are asleep. I get changes into my blue pyjama pants and my long sleave purple pyjama top and crawl under the covers. I have a lot to think about, but right now I am exhausted. I close my eyes and fall asleep thinking about what will happen with Munro tomorrow

**A/N- Thanks for reading guys. Please review, I want to know that you guys want to see happen and what you think so that I can make the story better. Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 3 of All Around Love. Thank you for the reviews, but as I said in the last chapter, I want you guys to have an input as to what will happen to please either review of PM me.**

**Munro's POV**

Even though I didn't entirely agree with the idea that I had to wait until tomorrow to kiss Aislinn again, I agreed because otherwise, I might not get the chance to kiss her at all. When I get home, Thomas is lying on the lounge watching the latest Batman movie, "Hey bro," he call to me as I walk past, "how was the party? Finally tell Ais?"

"Yes I told her," I start, "not the way I wanted to, but I did. She is coming over tomorrow so we can talk."

"At least she is talking to you," he says, "but I need details."

"Later, I already told Justin I would call him as soon as I got home," I tell him while making my way up to my room. When I got there, I called Justin to fill him in on what had happened with Aislinn.

He picks up of the second ring, almost like he was waiting for me to call, "Dude, you need to tell me what is going on with Ais! Did you tell her? Why was she crying? Did you do something stupid?" He asks before I can even get the chance to say hello.

"Kelly, slow down," I tell him, "catch your breath while I answer your questions. One, yes I did, two..."

"You told her!" he yells into the phone, "That's great dude! I told you it would work out for you! I told..."

"JUSTIN!" I yell at him, "I told you to slow down. Yes I told her, after I kinda did something stupid, which led to her crying but..."

"What did you do to make that poor girl cry?" He asks while interrupting me for the second time.

"I didn't mean to do something stupid," I tell him, "and I will tell you what I did if you stop interrupting me." I wait for his reply, but one doesn't come, "Justin?"

"I was trying to not interrupt you; you need to tell me what happened!" He tells me. The one time he listens to me. Hopefully now I can talk.

"Okay," I begin, "I was going to tell her as soon as we walked in, but she was hugging Sam, and I thought they were together. So me, being jealous, I went to find something to drink. I only had one beer before deciding that I needed to tell her what I thought anyway. I was trying to find her when i came to a corridor. When I saw that there wasn't anything down there, I went to go look some more, only to be stopped my Annie who ended up attacking my lips, but it felt like i was cheating on Ais, even if she didn't like me. Just as I was about to push her away, I heard Ais call me name. She was crying and ran out before I could stop her, let alone Annie."

"So that is when I saw her crying and running out the back?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I tell him, the stupidity I feel coming into my voice.

"That was a stupid move man," he tells me, like I didn't already know.

"I know, and that is why I went to find Aislinn as soon as i got Annie off me," I tell him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened next?" He asks.

"Yeah, but no interrupting," I say, "so when I found Aislinn, she was crying, she tried to hide it but I could tell. I try to comfort her, not knowing why she was crying, only to have her yell at me that she liked me, in a long speech. She told me to go back to Annie, when I told her what happened and that I really liked her, and the only reason I hadn't told her was because I thought she liked Sam, she laughed at that, telling me that it was stupid to think that. So we talked, we kissed and I drove her home."

"YOU KISSED HER!" I hear from the other end of the phone, "good job man!"

"And thank you for deafening me," I reply.

"So are you guys together?" He asks me, "What is going on?"

"Ais wanted time to think before anything happened," I tell him, "So she is coming over tomorrow to talk, but I really hope that she agrees to go out with me." I sound like a kind in a candy store.

"Good luck with that Munro, you deserve each other," he tells me, "now go think about how you are going to get her to agree to going out with you because I need my beauty rest."

"Of course you do," I say, "night Kelly."

"Night Chambers," he replies before hanging up.

He is right though, I need to find a way to make sure that Ais agrees to go out with me. Before I go to sleep I send her a text.

**Aislinn's POV**

I wake up to see my phone flashing the next morning, 08:14, a decent sleep. I grab my phone to see why it is flashing, only to see 3 missed calls and 5 text messages. I flip through the missed calls first and see that they are from Chloe, Alicia and Jordan, all wondering what happened once I left. I read the messages.

_Alicia- What happened with Munro Ais? Call me when you get this_

_Mindy- Where were you last night? You left pretty early with Munro, did you finally tell him?_

_Jordan- You left with Munro! Why were you crying? Call me_

_Chloe- You need to call me ASAP and tell me what happened_

I expected to get these messages, but it was the fifth one that I wasn't expecting.

_Munro- Sleep well Aislinn. I meant what I said, I really like you. Talk to you about it tomorrow, M xx_

I have never seen Munro sign of a text like that. Ever. Why does this have to be so complicated? I really like him, but I don't want him going and kissing some other girl, just because he is upset. I think about what I am going to do while I am getting ready to go over there. I shower, curl my hair, put my make-up on and put on a pair of jeans with my turquoise beaded top, tan trench coat and my tan flats. I check the time to see that it is 9:50. I decide to head on over and face the music.

**A/N- I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to write the conversation between Munro and Justin. I actually love Annie Clark, but I needed someone to be the 'bad guy' and she was the first person I saw on twitter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, if I did, Eli would never leave**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews! It is great to see that you like this story and want me to continue. Here is chapter 4, the part you have all been waiting for**

**Aislinn's POV**

After a short ride, I arrive at Munro's. I hope that I won't lose my nerve so that I can tell him what I want to tell him. I knock on the door and am greeted by a smiling Munro. That smile. The smile that makes me heart flutter and makes my legs feel like they are about to collapse in on themselves. This isn't the signature Eli smirk that makes every Degrassi fan melt, this is Munro's smile.

"Hey Ais," he greets, "come inside. I really want to talk about last night."

He leads me into the house. We pass Thomas in the lounge room and head up the stairs. I am wondering where we are going for a minute until we arrive at Munro's bedroom door. This isn't what I expected, but with Thomas in the lounge room, there aren't any private spaces. I head into his room and he follows me. We sit at the end of his bed, facing each other. I don't know what to say to start, but thankfully, Munro starts the conversation for us.

"Aislinn," he says, "I really like you. Like, more than anyone else I know like. But I have always been scared that you don't feel the same way because I am older and I always thought that you thought of me just as a friend. Justin has been telling me for a while that you did like me like that and that I should tell you how I feel. I finally told him yesterday that I would tell you at the party, and I guess you know what happened from there."

"That's the thing Munro," I tell him, "I am not really sure what did happen. I like you a lot, and the girls told me that it was time to tell you. I was looking for you. When you walked in, I was going to go over and tell you, but Sam caught me first and told me not to be scared about telling you because you felt the same way. You don't know how excited I was to hear him say that, so I went to find you, only to see you with Annie." I can feel the tears filling my eye just from thinking about it. "I have never been so upset or wanted to be someone else so much in my entire life! And we do that as a job! I wanted you to kiss me like you were kissing Annie. It hurt so much to see you with her."

The tears are coming, and I cannot make them stop. I feel Munro wrap his arms around me and pull me onto his lap. I cry as he tries to sooth me. Once I stop crying, I look up at him and see a sad expression on his face. "I don't want to be the cause of your tears," he tells me. "I thought you like Sam, the way you were in his arms, and a stupid part of me thought that going along with kissing Annie would make me feel better, but it didn't. Do you want to know why it didn't?" He asks while looking me in the eye, "Because she wasn't you Ais. No one can measure up to you in my eyes."

I wrap my arms around him. I want to tell him what he wants, but I don't want to get hurt. So I stick to my original plan and tell him what I think. "I get it Munro," I start, "I know how it felt seeing you with Annie, so I can guess what it felt like for you if you thought I liked Sam."

"I know you Ais," he tells me, "I know there is a but coming, but please don't. It can be you and me, together." He says while holding my hands in his.

I look at our hands. It is what I have wanted for so long, him and me, together. I want so much to be able to let go of my insecurities and just say yes, but I can't. "I am scared that you will hurt me," is all I can get out.

"I could never intentionally hurt you Ais," he plead to me.

"But you did hurt me," I tell him, "even if it wasn't intentional. I think we need time."

"We don't need time," he tells me, trying to keep his voice as clam as possible, but I can hear the hurt in his voice, "we just need to be together. Do you not remember how it was last night, my lips on yours?" he asks while bringing his hand up to cup my cheek, "I have been replaying that all night in my head," leaning in closer to me, "the taste of your lips, your mouth," our faces getting closer and closer together, almost touching, "the fight for dominance." Before I can even say anything in reply, his lips are on mine again. I respond quickly, before remembering our conversation. I needed to tell him what I am thinking. Just as his tongue swipes across my lower lip, I pull back and keep him at arm's length.

**Munro's POV**

I knew I could get her to stop this nonsense about us taking time to think by reminding her of last night's kiss, and as soon as she responds, I know that I have won. That is, until I swipe my lip across her lower lip, and instead of being granted entry like I expected, I am pushed away.

"Ais?" I question her.

"Look Munro," she tells me, "I know how great this is, and I want so badly for this to happen but..."

I don't let her finish before saying, "Then let it. It is what is meant to happen," I try and reason with her.

"And maybe it is," she tells me, "but right now, I need to know that it is just me you want. And before you tell me that it is, I want you to take some time, at least a week, to think about it. Then, if you still want to be with me, prove it. And no, I do not mean by kissing me, prove it in a special way."

As much as I hate the idea of having to wait another week to be with Aislinn when we both know that we want to be together is frustrating, but if it means that I have the chance to be with her, I will take it in a heartbeat, which is what I do, "Okay Ais, I get it," I tell her, "one week."

We nod our heads in agreeance, and Aislinn decides that she better get home. As much as I want her to stay, I know that her parents want her to be home soon. Before we make it to the door, I ask Aislinn one final thing, "A kiss to remember you by?" and even though she shakes her head, she leans in. Just when I think she is about to kiss me, she kisses my cheek.

She walks to her car and before she opens the door, she turns to me and says, "one week. Goodbye Munro."

"Just you wait and see what happens in a week. Goodbye Ais," I reply.

With that, she gets in her car and drives away.

One week. Wait! How am I going to get her to understand that it is just her?! Looks like I need some advice.

**A/N- Who was expecting that? Who do you think Munro is going to get advice from? Let me know in a review. Also, how do you want Munro to whoo Aislinn  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. If I did, EClare would have never ended**


	5. Chapter 5

**Munro's POV**

As soon as Aislinn left, I knew that I needed help in getting her to agree to go out with me. I immediately knew who to ask for help, so I sent out a text:

_Need your help planning the best date to convince Aislinn that I really do like her. Come to my place ASAP_

After receiving conformation messages that they were coming, I started pacing, trying to think of the perfect date. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. When I reach the lounge room, I realise that Thomas has gone out. I answer the door to find Justin standing there.

"Dude, what happened with Ais?" he asks me.

"I will tell everyone once they get here," I reply.

"Well I am pretty sure that that is Chloe pulling up right now," he says.

I get up to answer the door once the doorbell rings for the second time to find Chloe and Jordan on the other side.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Chambers," Chloe says while Jordan is nodding her head in agreement.

"I will explain everything once..." I am interrupted by a voice.

"I'm here," I hear before seeing Sam run up to the door, "now let's hear this explanation," he says while walking inside.

We all sit down in the lounge room and I explain what happened last night and then what happened when Aislinn came over this morning. I looked around the room after I had finished filling everyone in. Chloe and Jordan both looked like they could have hit me, Justin was shaking his head and Sam was, laughing?

"You actually thought that Aislinn and I were together?" He asks between laughs, "Dude, she is like a sister to me."

"Yeah, I know, I was stupid," I say, "but can we please move past this so that I can take Aislinn on the perfect date."

"As much as I think you are and idiot Munro," Jordy says, "we can all agree that you and Aislinn are meant to be together, so we kind of have to help so that you don't mess this up."

Relieved that they were going to help me, we get to planning what was going to happen on the date and most importantly, how I was going to convince Aislinn that I really like her, I even think that I might love her.

**Aislinn's POV**

I head to work at 5am on Sunday morning. I really hope that things aren't awkward between Munro and me after yesterday's talk. We only have two more weeks of filming for the season. It is going to be really sad to see some of the cast members go, but the storylines are really great. I head to my dressing room that I share with Jordy, only to find that she isn't here yet. I walk in and find my first Clare costume for the day. My first scene is one with Justin where Clare confronts Jake about doing drugs with Eli still. It is a pretty intense screaming match, but I know that Justin and I will be laughing afterwards.

I get dressed and open my door to head to hair and make-up when I see a note on the door with my name on it. I head to hair and make-up, deciding to read it while my hair is getting curled.

_Aislinn, I am willing to wait for you so that you can realise what you mean to me._

_It's not my favourite thing, but that's what's gotta be- remember that scene?_

_M_

I do remember that scene. Clare is reminding Eli that she is waiting for marriage, but he doesn't mind, as long as he is with her. Is this his way of saying that he doesn't care if I am not as experienced as say, Annie? Does he really just want to be with me? These questions are racing through my head as I get my hair and make-up done. I still am not sure what I think by the time I head onto the set, but I guess I will find out.

**Friday**

So it has been a week since the party, and there is one more day that Munro has to wait to think about what he want, but if the notes I have been left every day this week are anything to go by, I am pretty sure that he has already made up his mind. I am sitting in my dressing room alone, Jordy is filming a scene with Munro, and I am reading over the notes he has sent me, starting from Sunday's. They all seem to have an Eli quote on them.

_Ais, no matter how many times I say that I am sorry, it is up to you to forgive me, but_

_Here's what I want, I want you to not give up on me- I was talking to you when I said that, because I knew my feelings for you all the way back then_

_M_

_Aislinn, the first thing I noticed about you was the same as what Eli noticed about Clare_

_You have pretty eyes- and I sure know it, and I want to be able to be the cause of the happiness I see in them_

_M_

_Aislinn, do you remember the Q&A we did with James? You have no idea how much I wanted to remind you of what it was like to kiss me, but I wanted to tell you how I felt, on my terms, s I couldn't kiss you then_

_Let's think about how you are going to repay me for throwing Simpson off you scent- That was when I knew that I was a goner because of the butterflies that kiss sent through me_

_M_

_Ais, you should have seen Justin the first time I told him, before he was even on the show, he asked me why I hadn't told you, and I knew the answer straight away_

_Whenever I'm around her, all I can think about id getting her to kiss me, it doesn't end well for me_

_M_

After reading the note left yesterday, Jordy came in the door holding an envelope, and crossed my fingers that it was today's note.

"You don't have to cross your fingers Ais," she told me, "he gave it to me himself. He knew you wanted a week away from one another so he couldn't give it to you, so I must have been the next best thing."

"Thanks Jordy," I say as I grab the note.

"I'm going to... go for a walk," she says, and I know she is lying, but I really to want to read the note one my own, so I appreciate it.

I open the envelope to see the same script as the other 5 notes.

_Aislinn, this is not number 6, and the one that is the most important because this quote is exactly what I have to say._

_I can't just be friends with you Clare, I like you too much- Ais, you are my Clare and I hope you know how much you mean to me._

_Meet me at the studio tomorrow at 4pm._

_M_

As I read the final note, I cannot wait to see what happens tomorrow, but I do know I need a note of my own.

**A/N- Hey guys, thank you for your support and reviews, they make me smile. Who liked the notes? What do you think Aislinn's note will say? What do you think will happen at the studio? Find out in chapter 6 of All Around Love**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi, if I did, Eli would never have taken drugs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Munro's POV**

I gave Jordy Aislinn's final note yesterday and today I am meeting Justin and Chloe on set to set up my date with Aislinn. This week has been really difficult trying to give Aislinn her space when all I really wanted to do was hold and kiss her and call her mine, but if everything goes to plan today, I will get to do that soon. I arrive on set at 10 am to start getting everything ready for this afternoon. Justin and Chloe are already there by the time I arrive, so we go onto set and start setting up for later.

**Aislinn's POV**

This week has been crazy. It has been weird not seeing Munro every day after filming. Sure we talk on set, but he is trying to give me space, but he was the one that needed to think about things, even though I am pretty sure that he has made up his mind. The note he sent were so sweet, I have them in a jewellery box on my vanity.

Today is the day he said that he would prove how he felt. He told me to meet him at the set at 4 pm. I am excited and nervous at the same time, trying to figure out what he has planned.

I spend my day relaxing until Jordan comes over at 1 to start getting me ready for later. Munro seems to have filled her in on what is going on, so she picks out my outfit. I get out of the shower to find a blue and white striped shirt with stud and beaded detailing on the shoulders and a black high-waisted shirt that came just above my knee. Once I get dressed, I curl my hair and Jordy does my make-up, a natural face and a coral lip. To finish of the outfit, I put in my teal drop earrings, my black bow head band and my black ballet flats.

It is 3:30 by the time I finish getting ready, so I say goodbye to Jordy and get my bag ready. When it is 3:50, I get in my car and drive to the studio.

When I arrive, Munro is standing in the parking lot looking, wow. He is wearing a blue three-quarter t-shirt that clung to his muscles and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I walk up to him, letting the nervous side of me take over. When I reach him, he is the first to speak.

"Aislinn, you look, amazing," he tells me.

"You don't look so bad yourself Chambers," I reply trying to keep the blush from being noticeable on my cheeks.

"Are you ready for me to prove that it is you that I want?" He asks.

"I have been waiting all week," I tell him truthfully.

"Let's go then," he says while holding out his arm which I hold onto. He leads me to the park where Adam, Clare and Eli shot their Romeo and Juliet video, but now it looks completely different.

I first notice the lights handing in the trees, "twinkly lights," I say, thinking back to the all in scene where Eli talks about the twinkly lights.

"We needed some sort of lighting, and they were the most romantic I could find," he tells me.

I take it the rest of the area in front of me. There is a picnic blanket laid out on the ground with a picnic basket.

"It's perfect," I tell him. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be.

We sit on the blanket and Munro opens the picnic basket to reveal apple cider, two champagne flutes, two chicken ceasar sandwiches and a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Wow, this is amazing, you really went all out, you got my favourite foods and everything" I tell him.

"I told you that I would make it special," He tells me, "but only for you Ais."

I smile at his comment before we start eating. After we finish our sandwiches, Munro pours us both a second glass of apple cider.

"You do realise that I won't be able to drink anything harder than this for at least four more months since it is only November," I tell him before taking a sip.

"Do you really think that matters to me?" he asks, "I don't care about our age difference Ais, I care about you," he says before grabbing my hand.

"You really mean it?" I ask him, even though I already know the answer, "I just want you to be sure that it is me you want."

He laughs before he starts talking, "Aislinn Paul, you are the only person I have wanted since I walked onto this set for the first time, I am sure that it is you," he says.

Instead of replying, I lean in and kiss him. It starts out slow, like he wasn't expecting it but he soon responds. Before we get too far, I pull back, "I think we should eat those strawberries," I tell him before lying against his chest. We finish our food in comfortable silence.

Once I finish my second glass of cider, Munro sits up. I turn around only, to see him standing up with his hand stretched out to me, "Dance with me," He states rather than questions, because he knows that I can't say no.

"But there isn't any music," I say as I take his hand. He lifts me to my feet, only to walk away from me into the trees. I hear music start playing before he returns, Something, by the Beatles. I see him reappear with his hand out for me. I take it and we begin to dance.

"This is one of my favourite songs," I say into his chest while we sway.

"I know," he says. Of course he knows what my favourite songs are.

We continue dancing. Once the music stops, I look up at him. He leans in, and I catch his lips before they can move any further. The kiss heats up and his tongue swipes across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I eagerly grant. Our tongues fight for dominance, but he eventually wins. We both pull back in desperate need of oxygen.

**Munro's POV**

After dancing with Aislinn and sharing that kiss, I truly hoped that she believed me.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, still holding her close in my arms.

"I have something for you," she says, "to make up for this week."

I am looking at her in confusion when she pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. I open it to find a note, just like I have left her every day this week.

_Munro,_

_I'm all in_

_A_

I look down at her in disbelief, "Aislinn Paul," I say, finally finding my voice, "will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, more nervous than I ever have been asking out a girl.

"I said I was all in didn't I," she said before kissing me again.

I know, right now that she believes me, and it will be pretty impossible to ever break us up.

**A/N- So this is the end guys. It has been so much fun to write this, and I will do an epilogue. Thank you so much for your support in this story, since it was my first. I will hopefully have another story up for you guys soon.**

**Disclaimer- You guys know by know that I don't own Degrassi, if I did there would be an EClare wedding as well as a Drianca wedding**


End file.
